重逢
by CassRR
Summary: 路人x尼禄，路人为五代m01里的兵哥哥，如果兵哥哥在第一次见面就喜欢上了尼禄，后来再次遇见了他会怎么样呢。以及兵哥哥的名字是一名网友取的，感谢她！
1. Chapter 1

重逢（上）

密集的雨滴从阴沉的天空坠落，此时远远未到路灯亮起的时间，被昏暗笼罩的街道只有稀疏的几个人撑伞前行。Armand正是这几个行人中的一个，难得的休息日里，浴室里刚好坏掉的灯泡使得他不得不在雨天当中出来。

没有灯光的道路并不方便看清眼前的事物，买好灯泡的Armand全凭自己对路线的熟悉从超市向家走去。只不过，匆匆经过一个小巷的路口后，Armand停下了脚步，他从小巷中瞄到的一抹身影与他遥远记忆中的一个人重合了起来，他很难相信雨中偶然看到的那个人就是他所想的人。内心提醒自己只是产生了错觉的Armand，转身，加快了步伐回到了小巷路口前。

他没有看错，在阴郁的雨天当中，他无心的一瞥没有看错，与他记忆中一样一头银色短发，身穿深蓝外套的青年正垂着头坐在小巷的角落中。

Armand张口想要呼唤银发青年的名字，但是他想起他根本不知道对方的名字。

"你没事吧？"Armand弯下腰，倾斜雨伞替青年遮挡住打在他身上的雨水。

银发青年似乎还没有失去意识，他抬起头，一张挂了彩的脸面向Armand，他挤出一个细微的微笑，又因扯动某处的伤口露出吃痛的表情。

"我没事。"虚弱的气音毫无说服力。

"我不认为你没事，你需要去医院。"Armand说着，掏出了手机。

这一举动吓了银发青年一跳，他马上抓住Armand握住手机的手，说："不，我不要去医院。"

Armand注意到了眼前的人与他回忆中不一样的地方，不过他知道现在不是问问题的时候。

"你需要帮助，不去医院的话，你打算烂在这里吗？"Armand毫不费劲地挣脱青年的手把手机放回裤袋。

"很感谢你的关心，但是我没事。"如此说着的人由于刚才双臂做出了比较大的动作，脸色又惨白了几分。

无法理解银发青年为什么不愿意接受帮助，Armand不再打算与坐在地上的人沟通。他直起腰把折骨伞收好随意地塞在装灯泡的塑料袋中，然后再一次弯下腰拉扯起青年的一条手臂搭在自己的肩上。

"你要做什么？"

Armand不理会慌张起来的人，另一条手臂环抱起他的腰，架起无力行走的人往自己家走去。

"我叫Armand，你叫什么？"

"你放我下来。"

"你叫什么？"

"我叫Nero，你已经知道我的名字了，放开我。"

没有能力挣脱出现状的Nero只能用没有丝毫威胁性的虚弱语气要求Armand放下他。

"听着，Nero,"Armand反而收紧了手臂，"你不去医院，我只能换一个办法帮你了。"

"帮我？我们才认识了不到五分钟，为什么帮我？"

Armand没有回答Nero，他帮助Nero的理由其实很充足。Nero说得不对，对Armand而言，他们在很久之前就已经认识了。当时他还在服兵役，被派遣红墓市的那一晚他以为他将经历人生中最可怕的恶梦，有着虫子外型的怪物突破他们的火力撕碎他的一个个同伴，仿佛有自我意识的带刺藤蔓没有任何规律地穿透水泥做的桥，朝着任何流淌鲜血的生物攻击。Armand他们的任何攻击都无法对那些恶魔造成伤害，在虫形恶魔展露锋利的双臂朝他扑去时，他以为他的一生即将结束。

可是那一夜的结局是他被拯救了，如今被他拖着回家的Nero以独臂的姿态出现，用他无法理解的高科技义肢和独特的战斗技巧消灭了恶魔。Armand和他幸存的伙伴们为Nero带来的胜利欢呼，那个在恶魔之中游刃有余战斗的人在面对赞赏时，却露出了羞涩窘迫的微笑。

即使相遇的时间很短，Nero却和恶魔一样在Armand心中成为了无法遗忘的记忆，而与恶魔带来的绝望不同的是，Nero是他绝对不能遗忘的救命恩人。

所以当他遇见了一个受伤的救命恩人后，他除了帮助Nero外没有其他选择。

混杂了垃圾臭味与些许血腥味的Nero靠在Armand身上，Armand还未被雨水打湿的衣服被尼禄浸湿的厚重外套染湿了一大片，Nero无力的脑袋靠在Armand的颈窝，冰凉的脸庞偶尔蹭到Armand的脖子。Armand如果不是还能听到身边的人有呼吸声，他觉得自己正扛着一具尸体回家。

Armand庆幸自己买好了浴室的灯泡，他换好灯泡，把暂时瘫在他公寓地板上的Nero架到光洁的浴缸中后，他能够在灯光充足的情况下看清Nero。

帮Nero脱掉衣服绝不是一件简单的事情，没有力气银发男孩话却不少，他口头上强烈地拒绝Armand将他的外套和毛衣扯下随意地扔在地面，又因自己随意乱动拉扯了伤口发出哼哼声，脸色也更加惨白几分。

"手能举起来吗？"Armand不抱希望地问。不管Nero的回答如何，他都打算把Nero身上剩下的那件布满污渍和血迹的白色短袖扒下来。

"不能，"很显然Nero还是不愿意配合Armand，"不过你也不打算听，不是吗？"

"没错。"

掀起粘在Nero皮肤上的白衣，Armand可以看到Nero腹部上随意缠上的纱布上染着颜色早已变暗的血色，其余裸露出来的肌肤上也有大大小小已经结痂的伤痕。

"啧。"Armand不由得咂了一下嘴。

"什么？"Nero对Armand的咂嘴感到不解。

Armand没有回答Nero，他再一次将Nero的衣服抛在一旁，双手开始解开Nero的裤子。

"你给我等等！你在干什么？"Nero用仅剩不多的力气抓住了Armand的手，慌张地往后蹭，可惜浴缸狭小的空间没有给他多少逃开的机会。

"洗澡当然要把全身脱掉吧？"回答Nero的是Armand不解的反问。

"我知道，但是我没有兴趣在一个陌生人面前脱光。"

Nero的手仍然紧紧地禁锢Armand的手腕，不知道是因为害羞又或是别的原因，他失去血气的脸上憋出了一点红晕。Armand无奈地摇摇头，想到对Nero来说他只是个陌生人，只好缩回了手。

"你等我一下。"

处理Nero的伤口比起执着于把他的裤子给脱了对Armand来说更为重要，他回到卧室把很少有机会用到的纱布和伤药抱了出来，战场中累积下来的经验第一次在Armand的生活中起到作用，他不需要拆开Nero身上的绷带就能判断出对方受了多重的伤。

于是当他回到浴室见到Nero正手忙脚乱地拉扯自己身上的绷带，还被自己笨拙的举动牵动了伤口而发出惨叫后，Armand克制不住自己的想法开始骂人。

"你他妈脑子是被打傻了吗？受了伤不去医院蹲在街头不说，现在还想快点失血过多死掉是吗？"

"我只是想拆掉这讨厌的绷带，我脑子才没坏，我看像你这种把受伤的人抓回家的，才是脑子有病。"

如果要用脾气好和脾气不好来说Armand，好几年都在前线度过的Armand绝对不是一个脾气好的人，他可没有耐心面对一个态度差的人，即使那个人是受伤的Nero。

"闭嘴，你这个连自己伤口都不能处理好的臭小子。"

"不会处理又怎么样，你咬我啊。"

把手中的东西重重地放在地上，Armand猛地俯身撑在Nero身旁的与墙壁连接的浴缸边缘上，那个还困在自己绷带中的青年被迫停下手中所有的动作，绷紧了全身瞪住Armand。

"老实说，我是很想咬你。"Armand咬牙切齿地说。

Armand蹬掉拖鞋，跨进了浴缸里坐在Nero身边，轻轻地拿起Nero无法理清的绷带，熟练地剥开缠着Nero身上一圈圈纱布，直到最后一小块已经被血完全浸透与伤口上凝结的血块粘在一起的一截纱布。Armand无法直接把它扯下来，况且看着只要他轻轻触碰一下那片薄薄的纱布，Nero就会扭曲五官的模样，他也不可能提出直接把最后小段纱布扯下的建议。

面对这种情况，Armand并不陌生，他知道应该做什么。

"接下来可能会有点疼。"说着，Armand起身脱下了衣服和裤子，只剩一条四角裤。

"你打算干什么？"Nero警惕地看着他。

"总之不是你想的那些事，"Armand扯下挂在墙壁上的干净毛巾和花洒，"不过你会后悔你没有脱掉裤子。"

话刚说完，Armand就打开了花洒把毛巾沾湿，他没有故意对着Nero喷水，但是浴缸里流动的热水很快流向了Nero。隔着裤子感受到有水在身下流动的Nero很明显感到不舒服，他的脚掌挣扎似地磨蹭了一下浴缸的瓷壁，仍然倔强地不肯脱下裤子。

Armand也不去理会Nero毫无意义的坚持，他再次坐在了Nero身边，将温热的湿毛巾贴近了沾血纱布与伤口之间，血块一下子便化开，纱布得以揭开一点，一部分血水染红了白色的毛巾，还有一部分血水沿着Nero的腹部往下流，将他不愿脱下的裤子又变脏不少。

即使Armand已经控制了力度，不过伤口被挤压，加上纱布缓缓揭开时带给Nero来的疼痛还是使得他咬紧了下唇，Armand能够听到连咬住嘴唇也无法忍住的呜咽声从Nero喉咙发出。Armand猜测Nero握紧的双拳中指甲都能陷进手掌的肉中，他也能看见Nero的十指脚趾全部卷起，久久无法松开。

可是他不会因为Nero觉得疼而停下手中的动作，实际上他帮Nero取下最后一块纱布的时间不长，可是Nero忍痛的表情总让Armand有种他折磨了Nero很久的错觉。

最终，浴室的地上多了一条血红的纱布和一条同样被血染得不成样子的毛巾。Armand终于能开始处理Nero身上的伤口。

"你是医生？还是护士？"

当Armand把Nero身上的血迹都清理干净，让Nero离开浴缸坐在浴室里不知道什么时候存在的小板凳上时，他听到Nero问他。

Armand摇头，帮Nero擦干了头发和身体，拿起准备好的酒精和伤药给Nero消毒上药时，他才准备好答案："我只是习惯了这些事情而已。"

"没有人会习惯这种事。"Nero察觉到Armand不希望他问下去，嘟囔了一句便沉默了起来。

Nero比起一开始的紧张，现在已经放松了很多，Armand触碰他的时候不再紧绷身体，只会在感到疼痛时颤抖一下，却没有要逃离的意思，这让Armand效率提高了不少。Nero的伤口虽然不轻，但并没有到必须送去医院的程度，Armand发誓如果Nero的伤势太重，无论Nero怎么反对他都会扛着Nero跑去医院。

"好了，接下来你要做的就是脱掉你的裤子好好洗洗你的下半身。"替Nero缠上了新的绷带，Armand敲了敲Nero的头，说。

"我…"

"你不想在一个陌生人面前脱光，我知道，麻烦死了。"

"哪里麻烦了？你这种会在陌生人面前脱得只剩内裤的人才叫奇怪。"

"是是是，"Armand不耐烦地敷衍Nero，"你自己洗，我先出去，你洗完了叫我。"

然后便是Nero投来的疑惑目光，Armand只能再说一句："说不要在我面前脱的是你，那你自己洗，还是说你改变主意了？"

"我自己洗！你出去！"

Armand在给Nero包扎的时候就注意到了，虽然受伤的Nero力气目前还没有他大，但是这个不同于常人的猎魔者其实一直都在缓缓恢复力量，之前还抬不起手的他，现在已经能随着自己的情绪做出了不少了动作，Armand认为他应该有能力自己洗澡。

拿起随手扔在地上的衣服和其他垃圾，把Nero留在浴室，Armand并没有心思去整理脏衣服，他又重新把怀里的衣服随意地扔在早就堆起了不少衣服的一个大篮子里，转身跑去了厨房打开冰箱找找还有什么东西能填饱两个人的肚子。

翻翻找找下，拿出还剩一点的火腿肉以及几个冷藏了好几天的鸡蛋，Armand随意地把一块黄油扔在还没被煤气炉热好的平底锅上，拿木制的铲子不耐烦地反动渐渐融化的黄油，等到平底锅发出滋滋声后，抓起鸡蛋敲了一下桌面，试着学电视里的大厨单手打下完整漂亮的鸡蛋在锅上，然而事实却是锅上躺着蛋黄彻底散开的鸡蛋。Armand努努嘴，用木铲翻搅几下鸡蛋，索性做成了炒蛋。

他对火腿肉的认真程度也不比鸡蛋高多少，把切得厚度不同的几片火腿肉铺在平底锅上后，他已经认为做饭已经到了最后一道工程。

"Ar…Armand！"浴室传来的Nero的喊叫。

还想着要将火腿肉翻个面的Armand只能急忙关掉火，跑去浴室，只见Nero靠着浴缸坐在地板上，湿漉漉的脑袋靠在浴缸边上。Armand的视线往下移，确认到Nero下身裹着浴巾，拥有匀称肌肉的双腿直直地伸长，占据了狭小浴室地板的不少空间。

"怎么了？"Armand看不出Nero有什么异常。

"对不起，我没有力气了，能拉我一下吗？"Nero吃力地抬头，软绵绵地伸手。

Armand马上接住了Nero的手，他有点愧疚地说："抱歉，该道歉的是我，你还需要帮助，而我把你一个人留下了。"

把Nero近身边后，就不难注意到Nero的手肘和膝盖出新添了一点淤青色，Armand想象到Nero曾经尝试过自己站起来可是失败了的样子，后悔起不久前的自己没有强硬留在浴室。

"你帮的已经够多了。"Nero用手背抹了一下鼻子，不去直视Armand。

"不，远远不够。"Armand用自己才能听到的声音轻声说，他有点害怕Nero听到他这句话，同时又渴望Nero能听到。

他把Nero带到卧室，不顾Nero的推脱硬是把Nero塞到了被窝里，再从衣柜找出一些衣物扔给他，叮嘱他一定要穿上后跑去厨房把继续把才煎好一半的火腿肉翻上一个面。

"不好吃。"

这是套好了Armand睡衣的Nero对Armand的煎蛋火腿做出的评价。

"你不能指望我厨艺有多好。"Armand不在乎地耸肩，坐在床边把自己那份煎蛋火腿清光。

"所以你对谁都是这样吗？"把Armand给他准备的速溶咖啡喝完的Nero心安理得地把整个身体都缩进了被子里，只露出了脸看着Armand。

"什么样子？"Armand低头看着Nero。

Nero把被子往上拉了一点遮住了自己的嘴，过了一会儿，又拉开了被子开口："把受伤的人带回家。"

"不，"Armand否认到，"我是因为你，才把你带回家。"

"因为我？"Nero再一次拉上被子盖住半张脸。

Armand把红墓市的事情告诉了Nero，他把破晓前的断桥上Nero用能够喷射火焰的刀和发射雷电的义肢消灭恶魔的事情原原本本地复述了一遍，他清楚地记得他呆看着Nero把恶魔玩弄于鼓掌之间，与Nero同行的女子嫌弃地将还没能消化眼前事物的他拉扯出危险领域，他只能捂住伤口在焊上了Devil May Cry霓虹招牌的房车旁，注视一头银发的身影离他越来越远。

"原来你摘了头盔和护镜就这个样子。"

"你还记得我？"

"我记得你们，不过我不确定你是哪一个。"

一瞬间的兴奋立刻被Nero的诚实浇灭，Armand意识到自己不能期待过多，Nero没有理由记得他。

"时间不早了，你休息吧。"Armand收起盘子和杯子，站起来。

"你睡哪里？"知道自己霸占了公寓里唯一的床，Nero如此问到。

Armand向Nero露出了今天第一个笑容，说："这个你不用操心，我家的沙发还是很舒服的。"

"可是..."

"没有可是，对我来说你休息好了才是最重要的。"带有强硬的语气打断Nero的话，Armand单手关上灯离开了卧室。

回到厨房，Armand没有任何要清洁的意思，他把所有用过的餐具一股脑地塞在洗碗池里，转身打开冰箱拿出一瓶啤酒跑去了客厅窝在柔软的沙发中。他打开了电视，从没换过的体育频道正播放他错过了大半场的球赛。

他原本是很在意这场球赛的，他想起自己计划着换好灯泡后就能舒服地喝着冰凉的啤酒看球赛。然而Armand尝不到啤酒的味道，看不见电视屏幕中球场的赛况，也听不见解说员激动的实况报道。

Armand打赌自己没看球赛多久就睡着了，因为他在渐渐模糊的意识中似乎又看见了某个六月的夜晚，有一只恶魔冲向了他，而他又看见了那个本该躺在他床上的银发小子对他露出嘲讽般的笑容。

从来就没有消退的记忆越发清晰，一些想要埋藏的情绪也清楚起来，Armand打算等他醒了，他要告诉Nero他的想法。

（tbc）


	2. Chapter 2

重逢（中）

电视中女主播报道新闻的声音和开放式厨房传来的水声吵醒了Armand，他想不通没有碰过遥控器的他为什么能听到体育新闻以外的报道，以及应该只有他一个的公寓里为什么会有另一个人走动的声音。

"谁？"Armand迷糊地撑起身体，柔软的沙发没有给他带来优质的睡眠，随着他直起背部举起双臂伸懒腰时，他能够听见自己的骨头发出僵硬的声响。不在他记忆中有盖上的被子滑落到地上，Armand没有捡起被子的意思，他睁开还有困意的双眼望向厨房。

看见厨房里穿着他衣服的人在洗碗池前忙碌，Armand想起来了，Nero睡在他的床上导致他只能躺在沙发上入眠，他记得在入睡前正打算做些什么，可是他想不起来了。

"嘿，这些我今晚会洗，不用你来。"Armand揉着身上莫名发痒的鼻子接近Nero说。

"我只是想找一个干净的杯子，你猜我找到了吗？"Nero举起被清洗干净的水杯问Armand。

"抱歉，"Armand毫无歉意地吸吸鼻子，转移话题，"你看起来恢复地不错。"

Nero甩掉残留在被子里的水，接了一杯直饮水喝了一口，说："如果我能换上自己的衣服我马上就能离开，不过..."

Armand跟随Nero的视线看向了客厅角落里堆上了不少脏衣服的篮子。

"抱歉。"Armand没有想到短时间内要因为自己的懒惰向别人道歉两次。

不过Armand并不着急，即使以前他生活在紧凑而不容出错的环境下，现在不再需要回到战场的他可以容许自己在家务事上拖延一下。他挤过Nero打开冰箱寻找有没有东西能填饱他已经开始发出咕噜声的肚子，可惜冒着寒气的冰箱里只剩下了几瓶啤酒，Armand吸了一口冷气打了一个颤，响亮的喷嚏声紧接而来。

"你赶紧穿好衣服吧。"Armand听见Nero的声音从他背后传来。

正如Nero所说的，Armand严格来说没有好好穿上衣服，他和昨晚一样全身上下只有一条宽松的四角内裤，不过他没有把尼禄的这句话放在心上。

失望地关上冰箱门，Armand发觉如果他要填饱肚子就必须出门把食材买回来。Armand有一瞬间考虑过叫外卖，但是他又想起了必须拿去洗的脏衣服。

"Nero，你饿吗？"Armand问。

Nero的心思马上浮现在他的脸上，不等Nero难堪地捂了捂肚子后准备开口，Armand便替对方回答了问题："你一定饿了，我等会儿出门买点东西回来吃，顺便把衣服拿去洗了，你先喝着水等我回来吧。"

"你一个人去？"Nero看了一眼数量不少的脏衣服，问到。

"我一个人去。"Armand没有细想Nero这个问题背后的含义，他不觉得一个人在买菜的途中去一趟洗衣房把衣服洗了有什么不对。

"不行，"Nero又看了一眼那堆脏衣服，"我也要去。"

"伤员要做的是好好疗伤。"

不需要掀开Nero的衣服，清楚记得Nero伤口在哪的Armand轻微地在Nero的腹部一按，就能如预料般看见一张被疼痛折磨的脸出现在眼前。

"我，也，要，去。"帮助Nero认清伤势无法打消Nero要跟去的念头，他猛地紧抓住Armand没有任何衣物遮蔽的双肩，一字一句拖长开来坚持自己的想法。

非人的力量掐得Armand的两个肩膀生疼，他总算了解到即使对Nero自身来说是处于虚弱的状态，而对普通人类而言Nero依旧是一个强大的存在。

"好吧好吧，你可以跟着来。"Armand缩紧了双肩，仿佛这样做能够减轻一点疼痛。

没有察觉自己弄疼了对方的Nero总算松开了手，Armand马上溜回了卧室，在确认Nero不会看到他后才扭头细看起被抓出了浅红色掌印的上臂。Armand搓了搓手臂上的掌印，不指望短时间内痕迹会消失。好在Nero松手过后没有把痛感也留下，Armand在衣柜中随意找上一件长袖衫钻进去，手臂被衣物遮盖成为了Armand遗忘掌印存在的理由。Armand再把下半身塞进褪色严重的牛仔裤中，打开床头柜抓起一把皱巴巴的现金和信用卡塞进屁兜里，手指勾上钥匙圈将钥匙握在手中，认为自己做好了出门了准备。

两人出门走在潮湿的街道上，Armand才注意到他应该在容易下雨的季节中带上一把伞，他抬头向还没转变为乌黑色的积云默默祈祷不要碰上雨天，加快了脚步。然而，没有加速多久的Armand不得不又降下前进的速度，他回想起不熟悉这座城市的Nero指望他带路，对着为了跟上他小跑赶上来的Nero，他只能转头挤出一个不好意思的笑容。

Nero似乎没有理解Armand笑容的意思，在与Armand并肩后歪头露出了思考的神情，必须仰头才能与Nero对视的Armand在脑内再次增添了他对Nero的新发现，长期以来Armand都为自己比常人高上一小截的身高自豪，直到今天他在Nero的身旁意识到，他没有办法能够在Nero面前炫耀自己的身高。

"Nero，接着。"

Armand能在Nero面前炫耀的恐怕就剩下他对超市的了解了，他把一瓶罐装饮料扔给Nero，满意地看着Nero露出吃惊的表情。

"你是怎么找到的？"

自从他们进入了超市，这是Nero第四次问同样的问题，在此之前Armand先后找到了冻僵如砖头的廉价火腿肉、十二支装的草莓味酸奶、家庭装量捆绑粗糙塑料小玩偶的杂牌薯片。Armand领着坚持推购物车的Nero拐进狭窄的饮料货架中，一边和Nero打赌能不能在一分钟内找到某款运动饮料，一边自信满满地抓起一眼找到的饮料扔向Nero。

"如果这是离你家最近的超市，即使你不愿意，你也会记下这些东西在哪。"这是Armand第四次这样回答，可是他还是没有得到Nero的信服。

饮料被Nero的右手接住，Armand没有忽略这个细节，Nero拥有光洁富有力量的小臂和修长并饱含肉感的手指，是没有异常甚至可以称赞为好看的手臂和手，那只右手没有任何障碍地按照Nero的意志做出流畅的动作。

"你的右手…"又抱起几支啤酒靠近购物车的Armand迟疑地发声，他模糊地猜到了Nero重获右手的原因，只不过他不知道具体是怎么做到的。他见识过Nero与恶魔战斗的场景，Nero惊人的恢复力和异于常人的力气也令他坚信，Nero不是一个能用正常定义的人。

不等Armand说出完整的句子，Nero的额头用肉眼可见的速度冒出一层冷汗，他上一秒还能直视Armand的目光猛然转移目标，购物车里的物品轮流成为他视线的承受者。

"忘记我说的吧，"银发青年反应不允许Armand有勇气把问题问出口，把问题连同舌头下分泌出来的唾液一同咽下，Armand换了一个话题，"等一下你想吃什么？只要不太难的，我都有自信煮熟。"

"你应该说你有自信做得不难吃。"

Armand的话莫名逗笑了Nero，忘记要紧张的Nero露出了浅浅的笑容。Armand松了一口气，他想回一个微笑给Nero，而他的嘴角万分不配合，不愿意往上扬起一丝角度。Nero的紧张告诉了Armand一个很重要的信息，这个表面上不设防的猎魔者没有打算向刚认识不到两天的Armand敞开心扉，他知道这才是合理的，但这不代表他能欣然接受事实。

"你昨晚才说我做得难吃。"尽量把语气放轻松，Armand压抑住一些自私的想法。

"对，你做得很难吃，不过我可以期待你一下你做的沙拉，"Nero已经能够开始打趣，他按Armand所说的去忘记刚刚差点要面对的问题，"因为沙拉不需要你煮。"

"信不信我往你的沙拉里挤上整瓶芥末酱然后盖在你脸上。"

Armand狠狠地瞪了Nero一眼，叹气把Nero带去冷藏区抓起几包速冻生蔬菜塞进购物车里，他不打算提醒Nero他没有足够的资金购买新鲜蔬菜，他连美味的沙拉都做不出来，等会儿回到公寓的Nero只能品尝失去水分的冰冷蔬菜，唯一能给味蕾带点愉悦的，恐怕是接近过期日子的沙拉酱，如果Nero不介意的话，Armand真的能再加点芥末酱给他。

想要听到Nero对沙拉的抱怨还要迟一点，付钱过后的Armand拎起装满食材、零食和饮料的大型塑料袋，从寄存处又领取了他和Nero混在一起的一大袋脏衣服前往街道尽头的洗衣房。

"我可以拿衣服。"路上，Nero抬手做好从Armand那接过点什么的准备。

"你还有伤。"忍受塑料袋手挽部分扭成一团压迫手掌的难受感，Armand拒绝了Nero的好意。

于是Armand得到了Nero不满的怒视。Nero不顾Armand的意思，一把抢走了装有脏衣服的袋子，不理会Armand是否能跟上他的脚步，直直地朝挂有洗衣店招牌的店里冲进去。

过来好一会儿，踏进了洗衣店的Armand无奈地笑看在一排发出机械轰响声的洗衣机前满脸疑惑的Nero呆呆地抱着一堆脏衣服无从下手。Armand放下手中的东西，忽然变老实的Nero顺从地把脏衣服还给了他，并紧跟在他身后用认真到可怕的眼神看着Armand如何与洗衣店老板换来硬币，把衣服和洗衣粉倒入洗衣机内，以及投下硬币开始让洗衣机工作。

"你没有洗过衣服吗？"Armand问。

"没有试过这样洗，"Nero诚实地承认，"为什么老板给你硬币？别人在他手里换不到硬币。"

"因为我曾经和他打了一架，他输给了我。"Armand随口答道。

"他可是一个老人！"

Nero夸张地惊叫引得Armand不顾形象地大笑了好一会儿，才把真正的理由告诉Nero："他的小孙子数学成绩都指望我了，帮我换几枚硬币就能得到一个免费的家庭教师，挺划算的。"

"我不知道你还擅长数学。"

"我不认为会做小学一年级的数学试卷能算擅长数学。"

他们的对话结束在Nero面对洗衣店的玻璃门口坐下后，Armand在Nero身边坐下，等待衣服洗好。Nero的视线没有放开，也没有放在门外的行人上，Armand没有花很长时间就发现了Nero正直直地看着对面的门店。

那是一个雪糕店，门外架起的小黑板用彩色的粉笔写上了今日特价口味，从店里出来的人手中都会拿着装有雪糕球的精致小纸杯，捏着小巧的小勺子挖出颜色鲜艳的冰冷甜食送进口中。

"你想吃吗？"

"什么？"看得入神的Nero吓了一跳，"不，我只是想起有个朋友喜欢吃草莓圣代。"

Armand知道Nero在试图转移话题，他不会读心术，可他就是有这么一股莫名的自信："我没有问他，我问的是你。"

他得到了Nero漫长的沉默，开始脱水的洗衣机发出更加刺耳的声响，Armand第一次为以前觉得习以为常的声音感到烦躁。

"我知道有个地方能买上一大盒，比对面这家的要便宜，比超市里的也更加便宜。"Armand发誓在他说完后，他看见了Nero的眼睛开始发光。

他继续说："你可以挑上你喜欢的口味，我们今晚坐在电视前放你想看的片子，在播完之前就把一整盒解决掉。"

当晚，在电视机前的地板上坐着看电影的他们没有共同解决一大盒雪糕。Armand买了两盒，Nero抱着香草味的，他抱着芒果味的。不过如Armand所说的一样，Nero在电影放完之前就挖空了雪糕盒，那时Armand还剩三分之一的量没有吃完。

"你不要再吃了，对身体不好。"身为负伤一方的Nero对开始连打喷嚏的Armand劝道。

"没事的，你就没事。"Armand说着又往嘴里塞了一口雪糕，他觉得鼻子有点塞，不过他认为那是电影里的感人剧情导致的。

"我不一样。"Nero将勺子扔进雪糕盒，再把里面只有一根勺子的盒子随地放下，往身旁的Armand身上一靠，伸手就想夺走Armand的勺子。

来自Nero的重压和争夺不能阻止Armand不断地挖起一勺勺雪糕，躲藏Nero不算认真的抢夺，把每一勺雪糕吃进口中。

"哪里不一样了？"嘴里还含着雪糕的Armand无心发问。

"哪里都不一样，你的体质肯定没有我的好。"

"哦..."Armand护着自己的雪糕，阴阳怪气地拖长语气，"是的，哪里都不一样，比我这种普通人要不一样多了。"

"Armand。"

带有恼火意味的语气忽然改变了室内的气氛，Nero拉开了两人的距离。Armand停下了手中的动作，在Nero重新变得如昨天般警惕的眼神下，他也把雪糕盒放在了一旁的地上。

"对不起。"Armand也不知道自己在为了什么道歉，看到Nero猛然疏远的态度，他除了道歉憋不出其他话。

"没什么，你没有要道歉的地方。"Nero有点泄气，他靠坐在沙发边上，脸上挂上了一点歉意。

Armand眨眨眼，也同样靠在了沙发边上，他侧头看了Nero很久，他知道Nero能察觉到他的视线，Nero偶尔忽闪的眼神会飘向Armand，嘴唇轻微地抿起来又松开，欲言又止。

"其实妮可和我说过一点你的事。"

遥远记忆中的那晚，Armand和妮可一起看着Nero战斗的背影聊了几句，他从深色皮肤的女孩的口中得知了Nero并非完全是人类的事实，喋喋不休的女孩说了很多，但是Nero身体中具体到底流淌了哪种生物的血液，Armand却没能知道。

"妮可果然是个大嘴巴。"听见了熟人的名字，Nero嫌弃地咂嘴。

"我想说的是，"Armand朝着Nero的方向挪动了一下身体，两人的肩膀轻碰在一起，"无论如何，你都救了我，救了整个城市。"

Nero没有推开忽然靠近的Armand，他转头与Armand对视，不开口，等待Armand把话说完。

"我不知道你到底算不算人类，不过我也不在意。"

"不在意？"Nero皱起眉头，他显然不乐意听到这样的话。

"没错，结果而言你做的都是好事，像个超级英雄一样。"

没有预料到被称赞的Nero甚至没有时间舒展开眉头，绯红色就爬上了他的脖子和脸。

"超人也不是人类，大家还是爱他，对我来说你就是超人了。"

"你爱我？"

Nero下意识问出了口。

Armand手肘抵在沙发上撑高了身子，使得他与Nero的脸只隔半个拳头远。Nero没有对Armand的接近展露抗拒，Armand能够看清Nero柔软雪白的睫毛下的蓝色双眼。

然后，Armand认为自己脑子抽了才会说出接下来的话。

"我想知道香草味的雪糕是什么味道。"

"香草味的雪糕已经吃完了。"

Nero说话时，Armand的鼻子能嗅到一丝甜味，他脑中想象起香草味的雪糕的味道。

"我知道。"Armand用气音说。他挺直背，和Nero的距离再次缩短。

依旧是没有退缩的Nero，他早就不再皱眉，明亮的眼睛与Armand的双目对视，用同样细小的音量说："我应该换衣服离开，我的伤好得差不多了。"

"对，你没有理由留下。"

松开撑在沙发上的手肘，Armand抬高手臂揽过Nero的后颈，没有任何反抗意图的银发青年顺从地低头，Armand舔上了Nero发凉的唇。

Armand没有与男人接吻的经历，然而他丝毫不讨厌Nero经过一个白天长出的胡渣在他下巴摩挲的微痒感。毫无技巧可言的亲吻使得他们牙齿频频碰撞在一起，似乎双方都在等待对方进一步行动的舌尖在互相接触的那一刻，又同时退缩回去。即使这样，Armand仍然为Nero喷洒在他脸上的鼻息感到兴奋，而Nero轻轻拉扯他后背的衣服给予他自信猜测对方也同样不介意他笨拙的亲吻。

双手伸进Nero的衣服之中，Armand轻抚过紧贴在Nero皮肤上的绷带，向上按在Nero的胸前用拇指扫过他的乳头，Armand只能用他仅存在脑海里青少年时期与女孩子们调情的一套来抚摸Nero。令他松一口气的是，乳头被Armand的手指挤压的Nero浑身颤抖了一下，不再能专心继续亲吻的Nero，漏出了呻吟。

双手开始忙起来的不只是Armand，Nero也学着把手伸进了Armand的衣服里，但Nero比起Armand更不知道应该做什么，他只能胡乱地摸上Armand的后腰，收紧手臂，让他们能够更为贴近。这时，膝盖顶到了Nero胯下的Armand察觉到了某个发涨的硬物。

Armand不再去热衷于逗弄乳头让Nero发出小小的喘息声，他架起了比他要高的Nero，让Nero以半跪起的姿态倚靠在他身上。在这个姿势下的Armand无法看见Nero的正面，不过凭借他对自己衣服的熟悉，在Nero意识到他调整姿势的意图前解开了Nero的裤子纽扣和拉链，不等Nero能够抓住他的双手，他就已经把Nero的裤子与里面的内裤一起扯下到膝盖的位置，Nero发烫的性器一下子就弹了出来，前端碰到了Armand的小腹上。

为了不让光屁股的Nero重新坐在地板上，Armand直接托起Nero的臀部，起身往后一趟，以Nero压着他的姿态使两人都躺在了沙发上。

Nero推开了Armand，因害羞而涨红了脸的他倒向沙发的另一边扶手，而在他意识到这个动作反而让他将胯下完全暴露在Armand眼前时，来不及把裤子拉回去的Nero只能看着Armand把他下半身的衣物全部脱下，随后还得因Armand的手握住了他的性器发出羞耻的惊呼。

说实话，Armand也没有想过有一天他的手中会握住另一个男人的性器，他更没有想过用他的双手揉搓一个男人的性器，为对方不可控制地低声呻吟感到口干舌燥。Nero的性器在Armand的撸动下很快吐出了透明的粘稠液体，Armand加快了手中的速度，Nero的前液沾满了他指缝，每一下的挤压与撸动都令Nero加重喘息。Nero原本想要推开Armand的双手只能紧紧掐住对方的肩膀，逐渐高昂的呻吟和越发紧绷的双腿告诉Armand他快要达到高潮。

射精时的Nero闭紧了双眼，他过于用力的双手掐得Armand生疼，Armand打赌他的肩上又要留下不容易消退的红印。很快，Nero把身体交给了沙发，他彻底放松下来，整个人陷进了沙发之中，双眼睁开一条缝的他有点失神地望着Armand。由于沙发没有足够的位置给Nero伸直双腿，Nero只能不安分地乱动双脚，偶尔蹭过Armand的腿间。

Armand浑身都在发热，仿佛在刚才帮Nero的时候，Nero过高的体温全部传染给了他。可是在Nero终于恢复力气起身给他一个吻时，Armand开始感到头晕。

"我感觉好热。"Armand恋恋不舍地结束与Nero的亲吻，含糊不清地说道。

"你有点太热了。"Nero的语气一改之前的暧昧，变得严肃。

"嗯？"Armand想凑近Nero，刚才他还觉得体温过高的Nero，现在似乎体温下降了不少，只要与Nero贴近，他就能感到一阵热量被减少的舒适。

"你发烧了，你这个笨蛋。"

在Nero说出Armand发热的真正原因后，Armand的理智已经开始蒸发，无力感不知道什么时候迅速的侵占他的全身，不久前还站在主导地位的他只能被手忙脚乱的Nero抱住往卧室拖去。

贴心的Nero找来了干净的衣服给Armand换上，还不知道从哪翻出了发烧药和水，硬是把药送进了Armand的嘴里之后，不容Armand反抗地压着Armand躺在床上裹好被子。

意识不是很清楚的Armand忽然觉得十分可笑，昨天晚上是他在照顾被伤口折磨的Nero，今天晚上是恢复了精神的Nero在照顾被病魔缠上的他。

药效中的催眠作用发挥得很快，视线渐渐变得模糊，Armand看到了再次进到他房间的Nero似乎穿上了他们相遇时的蓝色长外套，他挤出所剩不少的力气哑着声问："你要走了吗？"

"我要走了，抱歉，还有人等着我回去。"

Armand开始祈祷等待Nero回去的人不是Nero的恋人。

"你会回来吗？"

"我不知道。"

努力保持清醒的Armand听到了Nero饱含歉意的回答。他开始看不清Nero的脸了，不过他知道Nero俯身凑了过来。

"不要老是在家里光着身子了，这毁了一切，我们本来应该有一场感人的离别的。"

Armand很想告诉Nero他的发烧很可能与他昨晚淋雨后没有洗澡有关，也可能和他刚才吃下了大量的雪糕有关，但是绝对不可能和他不好好穿衣服有关。

不过他没有机会反驳Nero了，他无法睁开眼睛，也无法扯动嘴唇说出话语，好在他还能听见一点声音，他听见了这两天里Nero最为温柔又最不具有底气的一句好。

"我也想我能回来。"

再次睁眼的Armand不再发烧，转而严重的感冒开始折磨他，同样折磨他的是只剩下了他一个人的公寓，他还没能习惯Nero存在于他的公寓之中，就已经为Nero的离去感到陌生。

Armand以为他很快会再次出现，也以为他能适应没有Nero在的日子，他如往常一样工作，珍惜少有的假期，在空荡荡的公寓中只穿一条内裤，跑去给洗衣店老板的孙子辅导功课，记下超市里每一件货物的价格变动。

Armand觉得生活没有任何问题。

直到一封电子邮件的到来开始提醒他，他能再次见到Nero的机会变得渺茫。电子邮件的内容十分简单，里面提到了感谢他在几周前照顾了Nero，Nero把一部分当时的委托的报酬转给了Armand，电子邮件的发送人并不是Nero，而是一个无法回信的随机生成工作账号。Armand甚至不想知道发送邮件的人是怎么得知他的信用卡号码的，也不想为过于专业的隐藏踪迹手法而烦恼。

他只知道，他理解了Nero临走前的话时是什么意思。Nero想要回来，与Nero能够回来，是两码事。

生活仍然继续，只不过Armand在他许许多多的爱好当中，删减了一项。

Armand再也没试过抱着一盒冰冷的雪糕缩在沙发前看电影。

（tbc）


	3. Chapter 3

Nero被多台轰鸣作响的洗衣机吵得想要捂住耳朵。可是他没有，他的眼里是翻过一页又一页报纸的洗衣店老板，那个老头子顶着一头稀疏的白发，报纸后面发出的磨牙声比店里所有的洗衣机加起来都要响。

"你不洗衣服就出去。"洗衣店老板合上了报纸，摘下玳瑁色镜框的老花镜露出不耐烦的神情。

"嗯。"Nero看到了收银台上的作业本，印上了滑稽卡通形象的本子封面上有人用歪歪扭扭的字迹写着班级和名字，不被主人爱惜的作业本边角不规则地卷起，水笔与铅笔混合在一起的痕迹涂满在封面原本白色的部分上。

"Armand还在教他吗？"

"什么？"

"Armand，他教你的孙子数学，不是吗？现在你的孙子已经三年级了，他还在教吗？"

洗衣店老板摸摸下巴，表情缓和了些："你是Armand的朋友。"

Nero耸耸肩："硬要说的话，是的，我正在找他。"

"是的，他还在教我的孙子，"洗衣店老板看向窗外，"他刚刚还在这，我想他接下来要去买啤酒。"

"啤酒？哦，对，他喜欢啤酒。"Nero想起狭小公寓中外壳发黄的冰箱里，几支啤酒努力挤在一堆速冻食品当中。Armand能做到不让冰箱里的任何东西倒塌，稳当地抽出啤酒，习惯地往厨房洗手台边的凸起边缘一磕把瓶盖磕掉，不顾泡沫涌出瓶口流到手上，直接往嘴里灌进啤酒。

"老板，谢谢你。"

回忆起一些事情的Nero变得着急，他跑出了洗衣店，按照异常清晰的记忆奔向超市。洗衣店对面的雪糕店前如他回忆一般拥有一个酒红色的遮雨棚，他也记得需要经过一家有着嫩绿色招牌的药店后，找到长期停留在下一个路口前卖热狗的白色餐车拐进去，再直走几步就能达到Armand常去的超市。

实话说，他不知道白色餐车会长期停留在那个街角，是Armand告诉他这件事的。

超市收银员仍然穿着一套灰蓝色工作服，就连印在他们背上的超市名字，也如同Nero所记得的一样是鹅黄色的圆润字体。Nero知道其中一个戴着网球帽的棕发女孩认识Armand，他见过那个女孩向Armand展露笑容，打趣地说Armand再沉迷啤酒会减寿。

"你有见到Armand吗？"于是Nero问那个女孩。。

"他离开了一段时间，我很想说他回家了，可是…"

女孩露出了难以捉摸的笑容。

"可是我想他是去酒吧了。"

"酒吧？我以为他要买啤酒回家喝？"

"对，他是这么打算的，但是他改变主意了，出门向左走找到右边的第三个路口进去，你会找到那个酒吧的。"

"谢谢。"

女孩对Nero散发出的善意仿佛不像在面对一个陌生人。

在Nero转身要去寻找酒吧时，棕发女孩回答了Nero心中的疑问。

"等等，"女孩叫住Nero，"你一定是Nero。"

Nero点点头，默认了女孩的话。

"他说了很多你的事，不过我有点听厌了，我想听到一些关于你和他的新故事，你会去创造出这些新故事的，对不对？"

"对，我会的。"

直视女孩的双眼，Nero回答地很坚定。

找到Armand并不简单，Nero进入酒吧后推开了好几拨人群才看见熟悉的身影。

Armand醉了，Nero没有见过Armand醉酒的模样，但是他还是确定那个差点要倒在吧台上，脸色通红的人已经醉了。Nero拨开了挡在他前面的人，朝Armand走去，他不知道面对Armand说的第一句话是什么是好，不过他还是咳了几声清清喉咙。

Nero所注视着的人没有察觉Nero的接近，Armand向他身旁的一位女孩带上拒绝意味地摆摆手，离开了吧台钻进人群之中。还没能接近的Nero脚步钉在了原地，他愣了好一会儿，只记得目光要追随Armand，双脚却忘记了前进。

直到Armand的身影消失在门口之后，Nero才想起他需要追上去。

这一次不再有人友好地告诉Nero他要找的人往哪个方向走，追出门口的Nero只凭一眼便认定转进右边某个小巷了身影，是Armand。Nero无法确定他有没有看对，可是他不会让自己再一次停下脚步。

过于单薄的白色上衣和被洗掉色的牛仔裤，Nero发现Armand的衣服和他记忆里一样简单到无趣，另一件在他脑海里重新浮现出来的事则是，Nero察觉到Armand靠墙坐下的小巷也令他感到无比熟悉。

走出小巷再往前经过两个红绿灯就能到达Armand的公寓。Nero清楚得很，他从来到这座城市之后就变得不正常了，本该全部忘记的事情仿佛都在昨天发生一般充斥他的脑袋，他很难不去假装不知道眼前的Armand缩在一个什么地方。

"你看起来需要一个拥抱。"Nero对着为醉酒发出难受声响的Armand说。

看着Armand上一秒还被难受折磨的脸骤然换上震惊的神情，Nero承认他有点暗喜。

Armand扶着墙起来了，他脸上的红晕早就褪下，他看了Nero很久，目光来来回回地扫过Nero的脸和身体，最后，他把惊讶的表情收起，冷静地模样仿佛他刚才没有沾一滴酒。

"我需要一个拥抱。"然而Armand的声音暴露了他全部的感情，前半句他似乎失去了所有力气只咳出几个音节，不过他还是连贯地把句子说完，在念出"拥抱"这个词语时，Nero误以为Armand在哭泣。

Nero伸出手抱住了几乎是摔向他的Armand。

与Armand拥抱的Nero一直没有搞懂一件事，即使比他矮的Armand只能将头部靠在Nero的胸口处，可是Armand壮实的双臂将他环住时，背部与后颈传来的被禁锢感令他总是有被人拥入怀中的错觉。

Nero经历了人生中最长一次的拥抱，中途他松开了好几次手臂，但是Armand完全没有放开的意思。

"我回来了。"Nero对久久不愿意放手的Armand轻声说。

从街头回到Armand家这一过程的记忆，Nero很难说他记住了，他不记得等红灯时对面街上的咖啡厅叫什么名字，但是他记得他和Armand相扣的手掌都冒出了汗，他也不记得来到公寓楼下后匆匆经过他们的人向Armand说了什么，不过他记得刚进了门后，Armand因为急着踮脚亲吻比他高的那个人，只是关上了门，却没有把门锁上。

之后的事情就不容许Nero忘记了。

在Nero印象中Armand口中的味道应该是芒果味的，与他记忆不符的酒味刺激他的味蕾时，他注意到不给他机会放松，侵占他口腔每一处的舌头也与他所记得的不同。然后Nero开始后悔了，在他勉强地张着口与Armand的舌头交缠，两人混杂起来的唾液溢出嘴角时，Nero后悔没有早点回来找Armand，他甚至不知道自己当初为什么要离开Armand。

是为了早就不和他在一起的Kyrie？还是因为害怕突如其来的感情？

结束亲吻的Armand舔走Nero唇边的唾液时，得到空隙思考的Nero得出结论：当时的他脑子有毛病才会离开Armand。

"对不起。"这是Nero趁Armand再次凑上来之前说的话。

"我不是很想原谅你，不过这样很破坏气氛，所以我原谅你了。"

Armand轻轻地亲了一下Nero的嘴角，把Nero带去卧室。Nero很想问Armand知不知道他们两个都没有洗澡，明显衣服都不够干净的他们不太适合躺在干净的床上。

还没能进入到卧室，Nero便知道自己考虑得过多了。先是把自己衣服一下子脱剩一条内裤的Armand没有询问过Nero，就把Nero身上的衣服也扒了个光，两人的衣服随着他们移动的轨迹布满在玄关到卧室之间，地板上大部分的衣服是来自Nero的，他总爱穿上好几层的衣服，无论冬夏。

抚摸Nero身体的双手有点微凉，可是这不妨碍令Nero的身体在Armand的手下升温。Armand比起之前要更加懂得如何取悦Nero，他的手掌将Nero没有紧绷于是手感十分柔软的胸肌裹住，掌心因不断地揉搓的动作紧贴着Nero的乳头来回摩擦，等到Nero多次因胸前传来的刺激从鼻子哼出声响后，Armand俯身含上Nero开始挺立的乳头，Nero不得不张口发出有点夸张的吸气声。

专心舔弄Nero胸口的Armand没有停下手中的动作，Nero感受到Armand的手一点一点地往下移，在他把注意从胸前分散出一些给Armand的手时，Nero注意到自己的性器被握在了对方手里。Armand只需要撸动几下，手指沿着冠状沟摩擦，拇指用力扫过Nero的龟头，就能让Nero的性器颤抖着吐出透明的液体。

不过令Nero加重呼吸声的是Armand粘着他前液往后摸去的动作。不再帮Nero抚慰还没达到高潮的性器，Armand同时停止去吮吸Nero的乳头，他一只手架起了Nero的习惯后窝，另一只手的手指在Nero的后穴前抚摸。Nero以为自己不会喜欢那种黏腻的触感，但是Armand多次擦过他会阴和穴口的手都让他感到心中一阵发紧，随后便是身体不自觉的轻颤。

Nero接收到了Armand带有询问意味的眼神，他停留在Nero后穴前迟迟不插入的手指已经足够说明他的犹豫。

"没问题的。"Nero的手悄悄抓紧了床单。他看着得到答案的Armand忽然压上来，越过他，伸手打开了床边的柜子抽屉，抓出一瓶润滑剂来。

"别想太多，我还没和别人用过这种东西。"

Armand终于把一根手指的关节埋进Nero的后穴之中后，在Nero慢慢变得湿润的双眼看向床头柜上的润滑剂时，有点无奈地回答Nero无需说出口的疑问。被异物入侵的感觉没有给Nero带来很好的体验，Armand比他低的体温加上冰凉的润滑剂令不适感更加强烈。

还在不久前发出低低愉悦声的喉咙被努力吞咽下难受的声响代替，Nero在准备咬唇忍耐时得到了Armand的亲吻。与在玄关那时不懂退让的亲吻不同，Armand极其缓慢地从浅浅地在Nero唇上轻吻开始，试探一般将舌尖探入Nero的双唇之间，等到Nero也伸出了舌头才加深亲吻，尽可能地让Nero成为主导的一方，却没有给Nero更多机会去为了后穴的不适感到紧张。

Nero再一次得到类似的亲吻时，是在Armand终于把他的后穴搅得湿润又舒服后抽出手指的那一刻。Armand贴着Nero臀缝蹭了一会儿的性器，用与他吻Nero的节奏一样缓慢的速度进入了Nero体内。Nero虽说没有感到难受，然而比手指要更粗更硬的性器撑开他的穴口，碾过他内壁慢慢深入的感觉却也没让他特别好过。

好在Armand不单只是给Nero一个比较温柔的吻，他重新抚慰起Nero一直没能达到高潮的性器，前面传来的刺激令Nero开始认为被进入时也能得到快感。为了亲吻而张开的口渐渐没有心思与对方交换唾液，强烈的射精感使得Nero只记得断断续续发出呻吟，在Armand完全进入了他之后没多久，他就在Armand还握着他的性器时射了出来，弄脏了Armand和Nero他自己的小腹。

不知道是高潮令Nero收紧了后穴，又或是Armand在Nero体内的东西又涨大了一圈，Nero感到又增添不少被撑开的感觉。更糟糕的是，Nero的腰多次自行地微微撑起又垮下来躺回床上，把这当做是邀请的Armand双手托起Nero的后腰往自己的胯下摁，在Nero说出拒绝的话语之前抽插起来。

体内深处不断被Armand冲撞的Nero根本没有机会再说出完整的句子，射精时也只会发出小声呻吟的他第一次承受后面被性器顶入后带来的陌生又接近上瘾的感觉，脑袋没法组织语言过后，在Armand似乎找准了某处去用力碾过时，能令Nero下意识双腿夹紧在Armand的腰，Nero自己也没有听过的甜腻声从他的嗓子中不断发出。

Nero有点害怕自己的反应，他试图把腰往后蹭好让自己不那么像在渴望Armand。可惜Armand托在他后腰的十指往臀部的方向挪动一点捏住一小部分臀肉，就让Nero软下了腰，他只能继续听着因抽动发出黏糊糊的水声从他们的交合处传来，穴口也不争气地在Armand进入时缩紧，似乎想要吃进更多。

努力去习惯后面带来的快感让Nero消耗了不少力气，正当他觉得能忍受住一点不断袭来的感觉后，他好不容易压下的声音又被Armand忽然咬住他的锁骨这一举动逼出了叫喊。Armand在Nero的锁骨和颈脖处都留下了咬痕，Nero没有觉得疼痛，只不过被不断进入的快感传染到了全身，整个身体都发红的Nero无论Armand触碰他哪个地方都能令他尖叫，更何况Armand用牙齿咬上了他身体后紧接着舔舐他留在Nero身上的印记，被咬过的地方瞬间被酥麻感覆盖，Nero有一瞬间脑内只剩一片空白。

Armand没有错过Nero短暂的失神,至少Nero觉得他没有。Nero的眼神好不容易重新锁定在Armand身上，Armand就完全退出了Nero，他将Nero翻过身，等Nero被对他时掐住Nero的腰抬起，背对着Nero再次进入。

早就没有了不适感的Nero很顺利地接纳了Armand，他的背后与Armand的胸膛和腹部紧紧相贴，短发下的后颈也被Armand咬上。Nero不敢想象之后他的身上会留下多少齿痕，可是Armand每一次的啃咬都会让他全身失去力气，只剩后穴一阵发紧。

"看来你很喜欢这样。"Armand在他耳边说道。

Nero想要反驳，不过接下来背部传来被咬的酥痒感把他准备说出的话全部变成了呜咽声，等Armand松开口后，骤然加速的抽插逼得Nero双臂瘫软在床上，Nero好不容易想到的话全被自己的高昂呻吟打断。

不住发抖的双腿早就无法支撑Nero，Armand咬住了Nero的颈窝，他把性器一口气顶入了Nero最深处。Nero在脑内又一次短路时感到他被紧紧地抱住。

等Nero会过神来的时候，Armand已经坐在了他身旁替散发浓厚男性气味的安全套打结。

"你什么时候戴上的？"Nero连翻身的力气都没有，只能趴在床上问。

"在你怕得不敢睁眼的时候。"扔掉了安全套的Armand也不像有多余的力气的样子，不过他还是帮Nero翻了个身找到舒服的姿势躺好之后，才在Nero身边躺下。

"抱歉，Armand，我应该早点来找你的。"

"没事，你现在来了。"

Armand将手掌轻柔地盖在Nero的眼上缓缓地抚下，Nero配合地闭上眼，他能感受到Armand离开了一会儿，房间的灯熄灭了。

黑暗中，Nero没有睁眼，他等待熟悉的气息重新靠近他，往那个比他体温要低一点的人那边挪了一下，如他所期望的一样得到了一个拥抱。

Nero这一次不着急离开了，他还想看看洗衣店老板的孙子是怎么做数学题的，他还有抽空找超市的棕发女孩说说他和Armand的将会在未来共同创造的新故事。

（fin）


End file.
